


Lord, He Needs a Break!

by NatsuoftheDawn



Series: Oh Master, My Master [4]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Lap Pillow, Overworking, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuoftheDawn/pseuds/NatsuoftheDawn
Summary: El-Melloi II wanted to close his eyes for just a minute.You make sure he gets the proper rest he deserves(Waver Velvet/El-Melloi II x Reader)





	Lord, He Needs a Break!

**Author's Note:**

> How ya'll enjoying the Case Files anime? I'm certainly having a blast.
> 
> This was made a little while before the anime aired, and a certain CE from the Case Files event in FGO fueled a fire in me I never knew was there. Speaking of which, I almost wrote this taking place in FGO. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Gray wouldn’t be here for another hour, maybe two if he’s lucky. With silence as his only company, El-Melloi II decided it would be a good time to get a quick nap in before he’s bothered again. 

For some reason, he became exhausted physically and it hadn’t reached noon yet. Even when he was in the middle of teaching he just wanted to close his eyes while standing up right there. Reines would definitely give him hell if she found out, but he really needs this nap right now so he won't look completely dead at his next case.

Which is why he didn't realize someone snuck into his office until he could sense their presence behind his eyelids. The soft popping of their joints gives their movements away so they could be on a somewhat even level with his tired head. The Lord was more tired than he thought if he can’t even crack an eye open. He’ll have to embrace himself to whatever Reines or even Flat might do to him-

A gentle hand cupped his cheek, stopping his worries in an instant. The hand then moved to the top of his head and began stroking his hair. The soft cooing of, ”Aw, you poor thing…” proved exactly who this mysterious person is. It’s you, a professor from a different department. Despite that, the two of you kept bumping into each other. You might not be from a well famous family, but you proved to be knowledgable in your field. 

“Reines is really working you to the bone, isn’t she?”You asked softly. All he could do was let out a big sigh in response. You couldn’t help but let out a quiet ‘aww’ at it. 

With your other hand, you carefully lifted the Lord’s head enough for you to slip in and sit where his head once was. It took a few seconds to make yourself comfortable before gently plopping your colleague’s sleepy head right on your lap. Almost immediately, his body adjusted from sleeping on his side to sleeping on his back. He let out another big sigh to get himself comfortable now that he has a better pillow than before.

You would usually tease him about how cute he looks when he’s tired, but he doesn’t have the energy you desire to invoke a reaction out of him. Still, you continue to run your fingers through his soft onyx locks as you watch his breathing slowly evens out. 

It warms your heart to see him like this. Like he’s at peace with himself. During your time here, you would always see his frown go lower with each passing day. The bags under his eyes were a dead giveaway too. Lord El-Melloi II can never catch a break these days, huh? Surely no one would mind if you, I don’t know, watch over him while he rests...just to make sure he actually sleeps, of course. Just thinking about sleeping had you stifle a yawn. If you weren’t fulfilling your role as his lap pillow, you would love to join him on the sleepytime junction. 

Might as well etch the memory of El-Melloi’s sleepy face while you're here. Who knows when he’ll allow you to do this again. Probably after he lectures you about sneaking into his office, or maybe after he’s done being embarrassed being doted on like you do. 

~ 

She’s late! Gray was so busy trying to clasp Add’s cage to her belt that she didn’t realize it’ll be impossible for her to get to her mentor’s office on time. It didn’t help that Add was snickering while being rattled around from her running. 

With her professor’s ajar door coming up real fast, Gray added gusto to her step. 

“Master!” She yelled. The young girl all but slammed the door open, ready to be yelled at. “Master, I’m so sorry I’m late! I-” 

Gray was halfway into a bow when she was interrupted by a soft, “Shh…” Picking her head up she could see her mentor’s sleeping form laying on top of another professor she’s seen around. They had one finger pressed to their lips, signaling her to be quiet. She couldn’t help but notice your other hand slowly combing through his hair. It looked, well, intimate. 

“Ah...G-Good morning, Professor.” She greets softly. “Is...Master sick?”

The professor shook their head. “He worked himself to exhaustion. I keep telling him to take a break...and look where it got him.” They couldn’t help but chuckle. “It sounded like you two were going to do something. Should I wake him, Miss Gray?” 

Gray was about to say yes but hesitated. “...I’m sure he wouldn’t mind postponing it. It wasn’t too important, as I recall.” She replied, stepping back into the doorframe. “I’ll...I’ll come back when he’s well-rested. Sorry for the interruption, Professor.” With that, she exited the room and shut the door behind her gently. 

Truth be told, they did have something important to do. It was a request on behalf of Reines herself. Surely she wouldn’t mind her brother getting some rest beforehand. What she doesn’t know won’t kill her...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: agent-yolk-writes  
I'm open for FGO related headcanon asks. It might take a while to respond cause spoons, life, and school soon (ugh)
> 
> Happy 4th anniversary, FGO! Please give us Muramasa soon...or Summer Okita...
> 
> For now, I must drag my Waver back to the Dead Heat Summer Race farms in NA so I can max out my Ishtar. Weird how we have to wait so long for the next part of EoR since Shinjuku came out in like, what, February? and Shimosa should be in October and Salem in November. Weird that Shinjuku and Shimosa have such a long gap...weird...


End file.
